Caelan the Cruel
by Fulgour
Summary: in the future, the current slayer meets a vampire with secrets that could destroy the Watchers Council. His name is Caelan. His name before he was turned was...
1. the year 2045

Hello all! 

. 

. 

Disclaimer: Despite what you may believe, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I know that this may be difficult to believe, but it is true. 

Rating: About the same as the TV show, though I may use a few cuss words and there will be some violence. So on second thoughts, the rating is a little higher ;) 

Distribution: If you'd like it, please have it listed under my name (Fulgour) and send me a notifying Email as to where I can find it. 

Authors Notes: Don't know where the idea for this came from. The first few chapters may be slightly confusing, however, all will be revealed. 

. 

. 

. 

It was a dark and stormy night. Hard rain fell in sheets, pelting the graves, and thunder rolled across the black sky. In the cemetery, stood a lone girl. The girl looked around in abject depression, before plonking herself on a grave with a sigh, only a thin raincoat protecting her from the fury of the Chicago storm. Tina was miserable. First she had a pop quiz at school. Then some idiot spilt ketchup on her expensive blouse. Then she gets caught in a damn storm. Wincing, she pulled the hood tighter over her head, as the rain velocity increased. "When I see David, I'm gunna..." She muttered, before stiffening suddenly. A figure walked out of the rain towards her. "Shouldn't be out at night" The guy growled at her. The big guy stepped closer, a lecherous grin on his face. Tina shrugged "Got a job to do" she replied nonchalantly. The guy sneered, his face morphing into that of a vampire "Too bad you won't get to...:" He was cut off by a stinging pain in his chest, and looked down in amazement to see a stake poking out of it. He had enough time to look back up in confusion at the girl, who was still sitting on the head stone, before he crumbled into dust. "Damn vamps, they gotta be the only ones stupid enough to be out in this weather." She muttered to herself, as she shivered. "I know what David would say," she sighed to herself "You have a sacred duty." She mocked, her voice in a fake British accent. Abruptly standing she gestured to the world at large "So what if I'm the slayer? Can't I get a night off?" She sighed as the wind picked up, blowing her raincoat off and away. Looking at the sky in helpless fury, she turned on her heel and stormed off "I'm never gonnu get this mud off my shoes". 

. 

. 

. 

THE NEXT DAY 

. 

. 

"Dave!" 

A head popped up from behind a counter "Yes?" He replied, looking around fuzzily. Tina sighed in exasperation "Dave, I'm here." David focussed wearily from behind steel rimmed glasses on the frustrated slayer. "Um, hello?" He uncertainly began. 

"Don't hello me, mister 'tell-my-slayer-to-go-out-in-the-freezing-rain-and-catch-a-cold-while-staking-a-stupid-vamp!'" 

"Erm, very well" he replied, cautiously testing the water... 

"Very well?!" 

... And finding it to be boiling hot. David Whyndham-Pryce sighed in defeat, taking his glasses off his nose and rubbing the lenses. He had been elated to find out he had been assigned to the current slayer. It was, after all, regarded to be the highest honor. He was surprised as well, not expecting to make it on a 'wet work' team, let alone be assigned to the slayer. Although he had finished at the top of his class, there was a lot of dishonor associated with his name. Baron Wesley Whyndham-Pryce the Third had been the cause of that. Just that name was enough to cause watchers to stop what they were doing to shiver in disgust. David's uncle. The greatest shame of his family. Wesley had, according to watcher diaries, done everything that could be done to break council law. And had got away with it. Perhaps one of the most reprehensible things about Wesley, was that he had not been punished by the council. Rather, he managed to live out a comfortable life, dying at a respectable age of seventy three, survived by two sons who, to the councils fury, followed in their parents' footsteps to work for a vampire. Since arriving in America however, he found things to be quite... Perplexing. The slayer did not act in the way defined in his advanced classes back in London. Rather, she acted in a manner that he found to be simply unexplainable. She had only been called two weeks ago, but they had come to an understanding. He wouldn't be such a 'geek', she would retain some decorum. It was tenuous, but seemed to work. He sighed again, carefully replacing the glasses on his nose, studying the clearly enraged slayer. She was five foot nine, a petite figure that belied the strength she held. Long red hair framed her attractive face, while green eyes currently burned holes into him. "What exactly happened?" He asked in a soothing manner, remembering back to what he was taught. 'A slayer must be in control of her emotions at all times. A slayer who is enraged, depressed, or frivolous is not efficient. You must shake her off this as carefully, though as thourouly as possible.' Tina sniffed, holding a tissue to her red nose. Her eyes were teary, and clearly red, and she had a slightly nasal twang as she spoke. "I was in the cemetery, it was raining, there was a vampire. Vamp got staked, I got a cold." 

"Oh," He replied, thinking furiously. Were slayers impaired by such problems? Finding nothing to answer that question in his formidable memory, he decided to treat the problem as if she was a normal girl. "Don't go patrolling tonight, have lots of warm fluids, try to stay out of the rain" He ordered. Tina saluted mockingly "Sir yes sir!" She barked, before turning sharply and marching out of the library. David froze for a second in surprise before shaking his head wearily. How could she act so, so... "Juvenile" David pondered, returning to his readings. 

"Damn him!" Tina cursed, storming down the hallway towards class. That guy was the biggest jerk she had ever met. He acted as if she was a robot or something, what was his problem? Still lost in her angry thoughts, she didn't notice as she ran directly into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're... Tina?" 

Tina looked up in surprise to see Michael in front of her with a slightly sheepish expression on his face. "Oh, sorry Michael, didn't see you there" She apologized, stepping out of his way. He reddened slightly before grinning at her "No problem Tina, my fault. You coming to class?" He asked in a hopeful tone.  
"Sure thing" She grinned back, taking his arm. "I should hope so, little lady" He began in a mock serious voice "What's a guy to do when his girlfriend starts to wag without him?" She punched his arm playfully, giggling as he jumped in mock pain, as they continued towards class, her annoyance with her watcher momentarily forgotten. 

. 

. 

THAT NIGHT 

. 

. 

"So, you going to The Reactor tonight?"   
Tina paused. She did have a assignment due tomorrow, but still... "Sure thing." She answered into the phone happily. It had been too long since she had spent any time with her friends and Michael. "Great, I'll see you there about sevenish?" Asked Lisa. Tina answered in the affirmative, then chatted for several minutes (read: hours) before glancing at her watch "Oh, god! It's nearly six!" She exclaimed horrified. A gasp answered her "Jeeze! We had better get ready. See you soon!" Tina responded, and hung up. Tina frantically ran back to her room to get ready. 

Tina glanced at her watch nervously; it was ten to six. She frowned at the time, but was unable to do anything but move faster towards the club. 

Tina paused, a tingling at the back of her neck. "You might as well come out, I know you're there." She stated calmly, though her heart rate increased. Directly in front of her, a tall man stepped silently out of the shadows. Her breath caught in her throat as she examined his features. Tall, at least six foot, he had ebony coloured hair combed back. He was clean shaven, had a pale skin colour. He was dressed like most vampires, in black, with black boots, black jeans, a black teashirt, and black leather jacket. From what she could see of his shirt, his upper body was heavily toned,, and she could guess at the powerful muscles hidden under the leather. Finishing her examination, she brought her gaze back to his face, which had a dangerous grin on it. She assumed her fighting stance, her eyes narrowed at the intimidating stranger. "Who are you?" She demanded, her voice only slightly wobbling, which made the dark strangers smile grow even wider. "You called me out, you go first" He replied.  
"I'm Tina, the vampire slayer." She hissed out. 

The stranger bowed slightly "My name is Caelan." 

"What do you want?" She asked, not relaxing from her position. Ignoring the threat completely, Caelan stepped around her to gaze down the alley at some teenagers passing. "Sanjay is coming." He announced, whirling around to face her, his face serious "Tell your watcher" 

"Who is..." She trailed off as he turned and melted back into the shadows. "Hey!" She yelled, running towards the shadow, only to find nothing there. "Damn, how did he do that?" She muttered to herself, looking around wearily. "Hey Tina!" Yelled Michael from outside the club. Tina had one last look around, before backing out of the alley, back to her boyfriend. Out of the shadows opposite where he had disappeared into stepped Caelan. A thoughtful look was on his face as he gazed at the retreating back of the slayer. 

. 

. 

"Who is Sanjay?" 

David gazed up at his slayer, who was purposefully striding towards him. "What?" He asked, not catching the question. "Who is Sanjay?" David's face paled 

"Where did you hear that name?" He whispered. "Some guy told me" Tina shrugged "What was his name? That's right, Caelan" she answered. Her watcher sat down rather suddenly. "Good lord" He muttered out, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his brow with suddenly shaky hands. "Okay, what is it about those names that's got you acting like a big sissy girl?" She asked flippantly, though underneath, she was slightly frightened by her watchers behavior. Something to get him that scared... 

"What did he say about Sanjay!" David ordered her suddenly, fear in his eyes. Tina shrugged, trying not to let his fear get to her "Just that he is coming" 

David took a couple of deep shaky breaths, before standing suddenly. "Right, research. We must find all we can on Sanjay..." 

"Who is..." Tina prompted, not moving from her seat 

"Master vampire. Several centuries old." He replied. 

"And Caelan?" 

"I don't know." Muttered David, searching through a book on his desk quickly before discarding it. "We can deal with him later, first we must prepare for Sanjay." 

As the slayer and watcher frantically searched through books for Sanjay, a lone figure was watching in. 

. 

. 

Caelan, satisfied that the watcher had taken his warning seriously, pulled out a cell phone from an inside pocket, and quickly pushed in speed dial 1. "Angel's investigations, we help the helpless." A perky voice answered. Caelan smiled slightly at the voice, before remembering his purpose "Angel, please." He requested "This is Caelan." 

"Please hold" The voice answered, followed by classical music. Caelan had to suppress a grin. Ever since the big event, Angel had decided to have a full crew, and his business now had over a hundred employees and spanned the western coast. He had been flirting with the idea of expanding towards the east, but hadn't made a decision yet. Which was one of the reasons he, Caelan, was here. "Caelan? How's it going?" Angels voice broke him out of his thoughts 

"I told the slayer, looks like her watcher is taking it seriously." Caelan replied, not taking his eyes off the window. 

"Good! Good." Angel answered before sighing. "Look, Caelan, you know that there's a place for you here..." 

"Angel, we've been through this." Caelan interrupted sharply. "I'll lend a hand when it's needed, but I'll never work for you, again." Angel sighed again, this time in defeat. 

"Look Caelan, I can understand that, I wouldn't ask but..." 

"Cordelia made you." Caelan finished dryly. 

"Sometimes I think that that whole 'putting a demon in Cordelia' thing was just another curse placed on me, so that I'll have to endure her complaining forever." Angel joked, though quietly. Very quietly. Caelan chuckled in reply. It made sense in a way. After all, Angel did need to have a link with the Powers that Be that could last as long as he would... 

"How is it?" Angel asked quietly. 

Caelan clenched his teeth together, unable to move his eyes from the concentrated face of the slayer. "It's not bad." He finally admitted "She doesn't look like... Like... She looks different" 

Caelan could feel the sympathy radiating from Angel, although the souled vampire did not say anything. "Caelan..." 

"No! I'm fine. It was a long time ago." Caelan forcefully cut him off. 

"But you still can't say her name." 

"I don't need to." Caelan replied coldly. "I did my job, you owe me." 

"Fine" Angel sighed "But if you need anything..." 

"No." Caelen replied, his voice still cold. "I'll see you around," He paused, still watching the slayer. A small smirk came to his lips "Deadboy." 


	2. of thugs and watchers

"Aha!" 

David jumped at the unexpected sound, loosing his place in the book he was reading. "The vampire... Oh, hang on" Tina trailed off uncertainly, studying the wording carefully, before setting the book down, sheepishly glancing at her annoyed watcher "It says Sand joy, not Sanjay" She admitted, grabbing another book at random, eliciting a frustrated sigh from David. "Tina, you need to become much more proficient at research, this... 'Guesswork' is really quite..." 

"Aha!" 

Gritting his teeth, David automatically pulled off his glasses, wiping them furiously on his shirt, as Tina animatedly read another passage out loud "Sanjay Dutt started his career with 'Rocky' produced by his father and..." She paused in confusion before turning the book over "'Bollywood; Times and Trials'?" She looked up at her watcher perplexed, "How did that get in here?" 

"Tina, perhaps it would be best if you... patrol." David gritted out, the frames of his glasses slowly bending under pressure. Tina smiled innocently at him "You're the watcher!" She agreed, quickly jumping up and running out of the library. David slowly took a deep breath, and released it, replacing the glasses on his nose, frowning as the warped frames did not sit comfortably. "Blasted slayer!" He muttered to himself, hearing the door slam shut. 

. 

. 

. 

"Thank god!" Breathed Tina, smiling as she was finally free of the library. She didn't like having to act like a bimbo, but geeze! Who was the watcher? He researched, she slayed. That was the deal. She shivered and held her coat closer to her, as the brisk wind whipped through the darkness. Now maybe she could go back, hopefully the guys would still be at the club. 

. 

. 

Caelan followed as silently as he could which, thanks to his sire, was impressive. He cursed silently under his breath and dived behind a hedge as she paused for a second, before continuing. He silently decided to be more careful, pulling himself out of the bush, impressed with her senses, for a slayer so young. His original intention had to be to leave the city, perhaps go to New York for a while, but was drawn to the slayer, like a moth to the flame. She didn't look anything like the slayer who held his heart even now, after all these years, but she carried herself the same, the same predatory glint in her eye, same purposeful march, same spirit. In fact, Caelan admitted to himself, if you replaced her red hair with blonde, she would be almost the same the girl who he had loved. 'Yeah,' Caelan thought wistfully, 'almost Buffy.' His monologue was cut out by the arrival of two tall mean looking guys, both with a look in their eyes Caelan recognised immediately. He was certain many unlucky humans had seen it in his. He cursed again as they moved on a direct course to intercept the slayer who, while being able to deal with anything hell could throw at her, would be defenceless against a couple of thugs with guns. 

. 

. 

"Hey girly!" 

Tina grimaced, and turned to look at the thug standing to the right of her. He was tall, at six foot four, and smelt unpleasant, as if he had not washed in a long time. He had a heavily creased face marked with a scar, Tina guessed his age to be in his late forties. Heavily built, he looked like an ex boxer who had let muscles turn to fat. His face reflected smug confidence, which was understandable for someone unaware they were fighting a slayer. To her left stood a second thug. This one, however was young, only around twenty, lightly built, and seemed to be extremely nervous, glancing around constantly. "Look guys, I don't want any trouble" She stated, hands on hips. The older guy laughed, turning slightly to his friend "You hear that, Charlie? She don't want any trouble" He mocked, while 'Charlie' nervously grinned. "You don't want trouble? Take the skirt off, cause I'm gunna get me a piece of that" The thug leered, licking his lips. The thug grinned at the slayer, who had assumed a fighting stance "Woah! Look as miss kung fu!" He mocked "Can you do that thing from the Matrix?" He asked. Tina furrowed her brow 

"I come close" she gritted out 

"Good!" He grinned, pulling out a gun "I've always wanted to see someone stop a bullet" 

. 

. 

"It's not as hard as it looks" 

All three whirled around to the unfamiliar voice, as Caelan stepped out of the shadows "It's the whole dying thing that's the kicker." Caelan grinned, his face morphing into that of a vampire "Luckily, I got it covered." 

"What the hell?" The thug gasped, bringing his pistol to bear on the vampire "Don't know who you are, but you're dead." He grinned, squeezing the trigger. A sharp report, a flash, the sharp smell of gun smoke, and one annoyed vampire. Caelan looked down at the hole which had hit him square in the chest. "Nope, still here!" He admitted. The thugs hand began to shake, as the vampire stepped closer "Damn it! Die!" He yelled squeezing off another couple of shots, causing Caelan to slump over, before straightening, and walked closer. Tina, snapped out of her shock, quickly stepped close to the thug and with a kick, knocked the gun out of his hand "Get out of here!" She shouted at him, quickly getting into position to fight the vampire, who had stopped. "Well?" She asked "All the melodrama for nothing?" The vampire grinned, his face morphing back to it's human mask. 

"Well," He admitted, spreading his arms wide "I'd suggest that you 'look behind you', but I'm sure you wouldn't fall for that." 

"Don't more or I'll shoot!" A voice from behind Tina ordered. Tina sighed in annoyance 

"You have got to be kidding me" She muttered, not moving. 

"What a dilemma" The vampire chuckled "Do you stay facing me, with two guys who have guns and want to rape you are standing behind you, or do you turn, and leave a bloodthirsty demon at your back?" Tina paused, indeed in a dilemma, unsure what to do. "Let me help make up your mind." The vampire grinned, fading back into the darkness. Tina sighed, and turned to face the other threat, the vampire hopefully gone. Charlie held a gun in a trembling hand, while the thug held his in his left hand, shaking his right hand, which seemed to be injured. "For that, bitch, I'm gunna fucking hurt you" The thug menaced in a cold voice. Tina froze, her heart racing, as the man began to detail what he was going to do to her. "You think you know what pain is? When I'm done with you..." His snarling rant was cut off by a sharp crack to his right. The thug turned in surprise "Charlie, what was..." He stopped in shock, to see his death. 

Tina watched in horrified silence as the vampire stepped close to the thug, and in a single effective move, snapped his neck. Caelan looked down at the dead bodies with half a grin on his face "Damn I'm good" He admitted in undertones. 

"You're going to pay for that" Tina stated quietly, fury behind her words. The vampire looked at her in surprise 

"For what, saving your life? Don't mention it" he shrugged. 

"You killed those people!" Tina yelled 

"So? They would have killed you, though they would have had a lot of fun first." Caelan shrugged nonchalantly taking out a cigarette and lighting up. Tina paused, realising the truth in his words, but still not backing down 

"You're a vampire, so I have to slay you" She stated. 

Caelan took a long drag, before releasing it slowly "Got a soul" He answered simply. 

"So?" Tina fired back, pulling out a stake. 

"So, it means that I'm the same guy I was before I was turned, just in a vampire body." He replied. 

She paused, at a loss for words "But you murdered those people..." 

"The concept's been around a long time, but it was humans that created murder" Caelan absently said, studying his cigarette. 

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, though relaxing her stance slightly 

"Well, there is the fact that I saved your life, I warned you about Sanjay, and oh! I haven't tried to kill you." He responded, grinning slightly. "That doesn't mean anything, David said that..." 

"David?" The vampires face took a sudden interest at that name "David Whyndham-Pryce the third?" He asked. Tina nodded guardedly, unsure to the vampire's interest, and jumped as the vampire snorted in amusement "Who would have thought..." He muttered to himself, a small grin on his face. "Knew he looked familiar" He chuckled, before turning back to the slayer "Tell David that Simon and Charles say hello, and if he ever goes to LA, they should do lunch or something." Tina nodded uncertainly, as the vampire tried to keep a straight face, largely unsuccessfully. "Why, who are..." Tina trailed off, as the vampire once again did his disappearing trick. "Damn." She muttered, carefully not looking at the bodies "One day I'm going to learn how he does that." She stalked off, towards the club "Oh, and Tina?" Tina whirled to see Caelan next to the bodies. 

"What?" She asked still tense. 

Caelan smiled "Tell David that Caelan sends his regards." 

. 

. 

. 

David's hand shook, as he punched in a number on the telephone which he had been assured would connect directly to the Council's emergency line. 

Begin phone call 

"Report" 

"Sir, this is David Whyndham-Price, I'm the field watcher assigned to..." 

"I know who you are David, you are the only one with this number." 

"Oh, my apologies. I have important news. It seems Caelan has arrived in Chicago." 

"What?" 

"My slayer has reported talking with him."  
"Please hold, I'm putting on the vice-chancellor" 

"..." 

"David? What's happening there?"  
"Sir, Caelan is in Chicago" 

"Good god, are you positive?" 

"Yes sir!"  
"sigh Any sign of Gabrielle?" 

"No sir, she hasn't been spotted." 

"She will be close, those two are inseperatable." 

"Of course." 

"We're sending a wet works team to take care of the problem" 

"Sir, surely the slayer..." 

"Caelan the Cruel has killed two slayers. Do you want him to get his hat-trick?" 

"No sir, of course not..." 

"The team will be there by the morning." 

"Of course, I'll begin preparations." 

"Good, and David?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"Do not allow the slayer to interact with Caelan." 

"Sir?" 

"sigh Do not allow your slayer to talk to, meet with, or in any other way go near Caelan the Cruel!" 

"Of course sir. Oh, one more thing sir," 

"Yes?" 

"Sanjay has also arrived in Chicago." 

"So?" 

"Well sir, I thought..." 

"Sanjay merely a vampire, have your slayer eliminate him." 

"Sir he's killed a slayer before!" 

"Well I hope yours is more careful." 

"... Yes sir." 

end 

. 

. 

IN LA 

. 

. 

Angel put the phone down, and stared out at the night, a thoughtful frown on his face. A warm arm wrapped around him. "Whatcha' doing?" Cordelia whispered, softly kissing his neck. Angel smiled, forgetting the phone call. For once in his unnaturally long life, he was happy. And he was allowed to be, his soul permanently anchored to him. "Just watching." He answered, leaning back into her embrace, his smile still attached. 

"Who was on the phone?" She asked, curious 

Angel sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, breaking the embrace. "Angel," Cordelia persisted 

"It was Caelan" he admitted, running a hand through his hair nervously, frowning slightly as gel clung to his hand. 

"Oh." Cordelia paused, before wrapping him in a comforting hug. "How is he?" 

"Good" Angel answered, forced cheerfulness "Good. He told the slayer, and I'm guessing he probably went back to New York." 

"Did you..." 

"Yes, I asked." Angel interrupted, frustration in his voice. "But you know that he will never work for me. Not after what happened. Not after..." He trailed off, remembering how everything had gone wrong. 

"Angel, it wasn't your fault." Cordelia soothed, pulling Angel tightly into her embrace. Angel sighed, allowing himself to be drawn into the comforting warmth, closing his eyes, lost in memories of the darkest years of all their lives. 

"There's one thing that's always bugged me, why does he keep using the name Caelan?" Cordelia asked. Angel grinned, seeing through her 'subtle' diversion. "Same reason I don't use the name Liam." He answered, humoring her. 

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked, genuinely curious. 

"Liam died a long time ago." Angel began, and shushed Cordelia as she tried to dissuade him. "Angelus was Darla's name for... for the demon. When I came back," He continued haltingly "I couldn't keep that name. But I couldn't be Liam." 

Cordelia simply held him, and Angel smiled, thankful for having her. "Caelan is not Caelan the Cruel," Angel admitted slowly, 

"But he can never again be Xander." 


End file.
